


sap

by chibitalex



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, im kanoshin trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/pseuds/chibitalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shuuya?” He asked, drowsily. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “It’s late. You didn’t have to come here.”</p><p>“Oh, but I did!” Shuuya chirped, shoving his way past Shintaro and into the foyer, setting the small box on the side table by the door. “I had to bring you this. It’s yours. And I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sap

**Author's Note:**

> ask and you shall receivee whoaaa! request from tumblr!! whoaaa! im sorry this took so long. enlightenment will update TOMORROW (8/31) bc i need to edit it a little bittt. (hopefully)
> 
> warnings for this oneshot: slow sweet nsfw. i mean. really sweet. like i looked away while i was writing this and had to take a minute bc it was just too much. and possibly death by too much fluff??? idk enjoy i love kanoshin and also i want to hug them. my boys. i live for them being developed and healthy and happy

     Shuuya knew how to bake.

     This was new information to Shintaro.

So new, in fact, that he had no clue about Shuuya’s fairly skillful baking knowledge until he showed up one minute past midnight on Shintaro’s doorstep with a slice of strawberry cake in hand and a smile on his face that made the sun seem dim in comparison.

“Happy Birthday, Shin!”

 

 

Shintaro had to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Shuuya’s golden tones blurring into his vision as he did so. The small light by the front door only barely illuminated his boyfriend’s small figure, but as far as Shintaro was concerned, he could be thrown into a pitch black room and would be able to find Shuuya every single time.

“Shuuya?” He asked, drowsily. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “It’s late. You didn’t have to come here.”

“Oh, but I did!” Shuuya chirped, shoving his way past Shintaro and into the foyer, setting the small box on the side table by the door. “I had to bring you this. It’s yours. And I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday.”

Admittedly, it was difficult to tear his eyes off of Shuuya, but the cake looked absolutely delicious. Shintaro glanced at it out of the corner of his eyes, and it was quite possibly the most delicious looking thing he had ever laid eyes on. (Aside from a certain person named Shuuya Kano, but that was beside the point.) The vanilla icing was piped onto the side in a rather elegant fashion, and if he really concentrated, he could see bits of vanilla worked into the frosting. The strawberries were nearly spilling out of the middle of the cake in a sticky macerate.

He caught himself right before drooling at the sight. Turning back to Shuuya, he fell forwards onto the other’s thin frame, burying his face in his jacket.

“You’re too late. Momo already said happy birthday at exactly midnight,” Shintaro murmured into the fabric, inhaling deeply. “But you can be the second person, if you want.”

“That’s disappointing...” Shuuya responded dismally after a moment of silence. “But at least I’m the second!”

“Mmm, maybe...” Shintaro agreed, his hands snaking their way under the bottom of Shuuya’s shirt to rest at the hollow of his back. “But, Shuu... It’s my birthday. It was really nice of you to come deliver your present to me.”

Shuuya, who smelled like the outside and his citrus body wash, seemed almost confused, and tipped his head slightly to the side.

“It’s just cake, y’know. That would be really sad if you only got a piece of cake for your birthday,” He commented dryly, and Shintaro could practically  _hear_ his eyes rolling. “I’ll give you your real present with the others later! Until then, I’m going to call you Cake Boy. Okay, Cake Boy?”

“Don’t do that...” Shintaro groaned, and his hands slid down to dip under the waistband of Shuuya’s jeans, prompting a tiny laugh from the other. Cute as it was, that wasn’t exactly the reaction he was hoping for. “I want my... my  _present_. My  _present.”_

“You’ll get it later! What’s the rush?”

“My  _present,”_ Shintaro said, emphasis on the latter word presented as clearly as possible. He pulled his head off of Shuuya’s shoulder to meet his gaze, only to find the aforementioned staring blankly at him. Quietly, he spoke, his voice just above a whisper. “Y’know... Like, sex.”

The blush rising on his cheeks all but disappeared when Shuuya’s clueless facade cracked and he broke down into succinct laughter, his adorably light chuckles bouncing off of the walls.

“I was just messing with you!” Shuuya laughed, leaning into Shintaro’s small touches. “Really, though; that was part of the reason I came over!”

Shintaro narrowed his eyes, flicking his index finger lightly against his boyfriend’s forehead before leaning forward to press their lips together lightly.

“Are you sure about that?” Despite the other’s claims, he had to have his doubts. Either Shuuya was truly just messing around, playing something of a game with him, or he didn’t understand his innuendos until he laid it flat on the table for him to absorb. Shintaro wasn’t sure which one was cuter.

“Of course! Now, c’mon, c’mon! I want to kiss you some more, Cake Boy!” Shuuya grinned.

Groaning, Shintaro plopped the box of cake from the small table and into Shuuya’s hands before starting up the creaky stairs.

“If you don’t stop calling me Cake Boy, I’m going to kick you out of my house,” He said, folding his arms. “Probably.”

“You wouldn’t do that, Shin!”

“I would. Definitely. Maybe. Stop messing around and come up to my room with me.”

Shuuya lazily saluted him with a sideways smirk, before kicking off his boots at the door and shuffling after him.

“Whatever you say, Cakey.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shin-  _ah, no, wait..._ my body doesn’t... bend that way.”

A moment passed.

“Ah, never mind, never mind! I guess it does!” Shuuya laughed breathlessly, his leg pushed so far back against the sheets that if he turned his head, he’d be met with his knee.

“I can rock into deeper when you’re like this,” Shintaro murmured huskily into his ear, catching the shell between his teeth. As if to prove his point, he thrust his hips  _hard_ against the other, who was an only barely coherent mess melting against his bed covers. Shuuya’s arms wrapped around his back, his nails digging into Shintaro’s skin. “What do you think, Shuu?”

“Yeah... Yeah, whatever you say... Anything you say,” Shuuya managed to get out between those adorable little gasps that seemed to be unconsciously slipping out from between his lips. “Harder, c’mon...”

“Shh. It’s my birthday,” Shintaro sighed out. “I want to take you slow.”

And slow he did, his hips moving forward at a relentlessly relaxed, gentle pace, much to Shuuya’s apparent frustration. Whining underneath him, the blond’s hand attempted to sneak between them, only to be met with Shintaro’s own hand tugging him away.

“Slow, I said.”

Every time they fell into bed together, Shintaro noticed new things about Shuuya.

How his scars looked against his pale skin when they were stumbling around with their hands pressed against each other in the night. They littered down his chest in patterns, much like they had been made to look a certain way on purpose. Shintaro tried to ignore those the best he could.

In the end, they were still a part of Shuuya, and he loved them all the same.

Shuuya had a tendency to, well, get  _noisy_ when met with extreme pleasure, as well. Years of extreme hormones confined between four walls had trained Shintaro to be silent, but Shuuya? Much less so. The more disgusting parts of Shintaro wanted to bottle up the noises that his boyfriend made and just listen to them whenever he desperately needed release and his bed was cold.

With shaking hands, Shintaro dragged his fingers up Shuuya’s chest, hovering over the other’s pectorals for just a moment before reaching out and pinching one of the sensitive buds between his thumb and index finger. The noise Shuuya made was absolutely  _delightful_ , a high pitched cry of his name that made him shiver and nearly break his resolve to go slow for once.

“Shuu,” He breathed, pistoning his hips forward and against the other, so far into him that he felt as if he was drowning. “I’m pulling out.”

That certainly got Shuuya’s attention. Despite his flushed cheeks and his messy hair, his boyfriend opened one eye to glare at him angrily. Though it was rather hard to take him seriously when small moans were slipping from between his lips.

“Don’t give me that look... I want to be closer to you,” Shintaro murmured, before pulling out and rolling over to sit against his pillows. “Come over here... I can kiss you easier this way.”

With some irritated, breathy comments from Shuuya, and a bit of maneuvering, Shintaro lowered him onto his length, his fingers locked so tightly around the boy’s hips that he was sure there would be some sort of bruise there in the morning.

“Sorry, Shuu... Tell me if anything hurts.” Shintaro breathed out, lifting Shuuya up so high that he was nearly out before tugging him back onto his cock  _hard_.

Shuuya’s head lolled to the side as he moaned out some slurred reassurances, and that was all that Shintaro needed before he leaned in and kissed him messily, his teeth grazing against the other’s lower lip. His fingers tightened around the Shuuya’s hips, and even though his pace remained slow, the force behind each of his thrusts was apparently very pleasing to Shuuya, because the boy couldn’t keep silent for even one moment.

“Shin,” He groaned against Shintaro’s lips. “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shintaro breathed out. “I love you.”

“Love you, I love you,” Shuuya moaned against his mouth. "I’m really close...”

One of Shintaro’s hands slid between them in order to languidly stroke at Shuuya’s arousal, and the tightness around him suddenly became tighter when Shuuya all but outright  _screamed_  his name. Turns out, Shintaro was far closer than he thought, because as soon as he felt Shuuya release against his chest, all of his tension snapped inside of him, releasing himself deep within the other.

They stayed like that for a moment, Shintaro’s hands running up and down Shuuya’s back affectionately, much like he always did whenever they ended up in bed together.

A moment later, Suuya leaned down to kiss him after reentering the world of reality.

“I think I like it slow, too,” He said sleepily. “What do you think, Cake Boy?”

Despite himself, Shintaro had to smile before lifting the other off of him and collapsing onto the mattress.

“Shut up, Shuu. You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Laughing, Shuuya flopped down beside him, tangling their legs together beneath the sheets.

“Oh? Is this coming from the King of the Losers?”

“At least I’m the king of something. I’ll take it, I guess,” Shintaro said quietly, his arms weak, but just strong enough to tug Shuuya onto him and let the other rest his head against his chest. “I like it when you sleep on me, too...”

“Mmhm... You’re warm and soft...” Shuuya commented lazily, pushing his head in the general direction of Shintaro’s fingers, which by now, Shintaro had figured out that the subtle motion meant something along the lines of,  _‘Run your fingers through my hair because I really like it and I love you.’_ Of course, Shintaro gladly obliged, which resulted in a content sigh from the other.

They laid in silence for several moments before Shuuya began speaking again, though sleep invaded his tone.

“What would our kids look like, Shin?”

“I don’t know. Neither of us can give birth, so...” He shrugged. This was the norm for Shuuya- strange questions at late hours.

“Do you think that they’d have your eyes or mine?” Shuuya asked, and Shintaro could feel his warm breath against his bare chest.

It took a moment of thinking before Shintaro answered.

“They’d probably have mine... My eyes are a dominant gene, definitely,” He said. “But your eyes are prettier. Maybe we’d get lucky.”

“Lucky? Huh, what are you talking about?”

Shintaro chuckled quietly, shaking his head and carding his fingers through Shuuya’s hair once more.

“Just go to sleep already. We still have the party later. I want to be rested for it.”

“Mmm.”

Closing his eyes, Shintaro assumed that that would be the last of Shuuya’s odd, endearing musings, but as soon as the world became dark, the boy spoke up once again.

“Hey...” Shuuya began, his tone barely audible. “You’ve changed. You’ve changed a lot since I met you all of those years ago. Can you tell?”

Of course he could.

“I can tell,” Shintaro nodded. “But so have you.”

Shuuya shook his head weakly.

“I became myself. That’s all.”

Strangely enough, that answer was more comforting that anything else he could imagine coming from the other’s lips.

“You know, I really love you, Shin.”

Shintaro’s lips quirked up.

Maybe that was a close second, though.

“I love you too. Sleep?”

“Sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shintaro’s dreams that night filled with visions of red and strawberries, his friends, his boyfriend, his sister, his mother. Unknowingly, a sort of resolve had began to form inside of him. Or maybe it was already there from the beginning.

This year, he’d become truly, undoubtedly, happy.


End file.
